1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire hydrant safety boxes and more particularly pertains to a new fire hydrant safety box for providing a user with a product that could be used to surround and protect fire hydrants from physical damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire hydrant safety boxes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,597 describes a device for covering the fire hydrant and locating the fire hydrant in the winter months. Another type of fire hydrant safety boxes is U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,080 having a pitched roof that is hingeably coupled to a base portion of the device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is superior to the above-mentioned devices. The present invention has certain improved features such as the present invention is easy to use and is of simple and durable construction.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by consisting of simple non-mechanical parts. The present invention is also reinforced by concrete making it superior in strength compared to other devices.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire hydrant safety box that would durable and easy to install.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire hydrant safety box that would provide superior protection to the hydrant.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a tubular member has an upper edge, a lower edge and a peripheral wall that extends between the upper and lower edge. The upper edge defines an upper opening and the lower edge defines a lower opening. The fire hydrant is extended through the lower opening such that the fire hydrant is within the tubular member. The lower edge extends into a ground surface for surrounding the fire hydrant.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.